La Magie des Pierres -Réécriture-
by Lycoris-Malfoy
Summary: La nouvelle guerre contre Voldemort est imminente. Mais qui est ce mystérieux personnage que rencontre Voldemort à l'affût d'une nouvelle arme pour détruire l'Elu, que va-t-il donc lui révéler? Et pourquoi Hermione se retrouve fiancée contre son gré et liée à ce secret convoité?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER :**Le personnage de Galadriel (son nom et son image) est tiré du Seigneur des anneaux. Les noms de Galatée et d'Halcyon sont tirés de la bande dessinée « Les Légendaires ». Le reste appartient à la très Honorable J.K Rowling. Il se peut que j'invente des personnages dans les chapitres à venir. Pour écrire cette fic, je me suis inspirée du film « Rouge Rubis ».

**RATING :** T (pour le moment)

**Prologue**

\- De la sorte, tu sous-entends qu'il y en ait encore ?siffla une voie aigu.

\- En effet, d'après mes sources il n'en resterait que cinq …

\- Quels domaines ?répondit l'interlocuteur avec exaspération

\- Elémentaire, Assistance, Mental et Altération… hésita l'interlocuteur

\- Continue, je t'écoute.

\- Cependant, deux d'entre eux sont intouchables : L'un est Dumbledore en personne, l'autre est une elfe Sylvestre de la Forêt Blanche, née lors de la création de la Blanche.

\- Ainsi ce vieux sénile en est une ? De même que cette Galadriel ? Et donc que viens-tu faire là, alors ? Viens- tu me narguer ?

\- Non ! Loin de là mon dessein, si l'un d'entre m'est encore inconnu, c'est sur un plateau d'argent que je vous présente Halcyon et Galatée, tous deux métrisent la Magie Mentale. Présentez-vous à votre nouveau maître.

**Reviews **s'il vous plaît


	2. Vous êtes le Rubis

**MissParisMalefoy, LE RETOUR ! Avec un nouveau pseudo et une nouvelle version de l'histoire ! Lorsqu'on veut changer, autant bien le faire !**

**Nouveau Pseudo ? Bref lorsque je errais misérablement sur l'encyclopédie de Harry Potter plus précisément sur l'arbre généalogique des Black, je suis tombée sur ce prénom que j'ai trouvé original, mais je reste tout de même fidèle aux Malefoy alors ça donne : Lycoris-Malfoy ! **

**Nouvelle version de l'histoire ? Comme vous avez pu le constater, ça fait trèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas posté tout simplement parce que cela ne me plaisait plus (chapitres trop courts, personnages pas comme je le souhaitais,… etc.) donc pas plus tard que la semaine dernière j'ai décidé de la réécrire. Enfin voilà j'ai fini de raconter ma plate vie et donc je vais supprimer les autres chapitres pour les remplacer par ceux à venir.**

**Disclaimer : Je me suis inspirée du film Rouge Rubis et de bien évidemment de la merveilleuse Saga de JK Rowling.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 1 : Vous êtes le Rubis**

**.**

Voilà trois semaines que les vacances avaient commencées et elles avaient déjà bien débutées pour une jeune fille en particulier. En effet, Hermione Granger venait de passer deux semaines de rêve avec son amie d'enfance et ses parents en Italie au bord de la mer. Deux semaines pour se reposer et oublier les incroyables évènements du monde magique. « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est de retour ! ». Depuis leur escapade au ministère les principales chaines d'info dont la gazette du sorcier ne cessaient de le répéter. Bien qu'elle le sache depuis un an déjà, le penser lui procurait toujours une sensation de peur et d'incertitude. Les parents de son amie la raccompagnèrent devant chez elle. Elle prit sa valise et la traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Son quartier était étrangement calme. Elle entra dans la maison et tomba nez à nez avec sa mère :

\- Salut maman ça va…

\- Tu as de la visite mon cœur, lui coupa sa mère avec un étrange timbre de voix en la débarrassant de sa valise et de sa veste.

La Griffondor arriva alors dans le salon et découvrit une délégation entière d'hommes et de femmes en cape de velours rouge bordeaux. Approximativement, il y avait une vingtaine d'individus en demi-cercle dans son salon. Les femmes avaient les cheveux élégamment relevés dans des coiffures travaillées et les hommes avaient des coupes impeccables.

-…sinon moi j'ai passé de bonnes vacances…

-Miss Granger, nous sommes toutes et tous honorés de vous rencontrer, commença la femme placée au milieu

-Euh Harry Potter n'est pas ici si vous voulez une interview…

-Mais nous sommes ici pour vous, répondit la femme avec bienveillance.

« Ça sent mauvais… »pensa la jeune fille. Elle repassa alors au crible l'assemblée avant d'être saisi de stupeur en voyant un visage familier «… vraiment très mauvais ! »

-Pourquoi vous êtes là, vous ! Vous êtes censé moisir dans un cachot à Azkaban !

-Mais parce que je vais parti du Cercle Miss, dit Lucius Malefoy avec une voix doucereuse et un sourire narquois sur le visage.

-Nous l'en avons en effet fait sortir…commença la première femme qui lui avait adressé la parole.

-Mais c'est quoi cette mafia… vous travaillez pour Voldemort, c'est ça ? dit la Griffondor en dégainant désespérément sa baguette magique.

-Mais non voyons ! Miss, laissez nous vous expliquez mais asseyez-vous avant, c'est une longue histoire, finit la femme en faisant apparaitre un somptueux siège tandis que les autres se firent apparaitre de simples chaises en bois verni.

-Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy n'est pas celui que vous pensez…Les hommes Malefoy appartiennent au Cercle depuis sa création

-Si je peux me permette, pouvez-vous me dire de quel « cercle » vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure !

-Le Cercle des douze pierres, répondit la femme comme une évidence.

-Excusez-moi mais on ne mentionne pas cette … « organisation » dans l'Histoire de la magie, et je n'ai pas accès à la réserve alors si vous pouvez m'expliquer…

-Le Cercle des douze pierres protège les douze pierres qui représentent des personnes en particulier. Chaque pierre est attribuée à une personne, une personne unique dotée de pouvoirs lors de son seizième anniversaire. Vous, vous êtes le Rubis…

-Attendez, attendez j'ai quoi à faire dans cette histoire de dingues !

-Vous êtes le Rubis, dans moins de trois mois vous maitriserez la magie d'assistance, la persuasion, la prémonition et la déviation.

-Mais c'est complétement fou, et… et puis comment est-ce que vous connaissez ma date de naissance et… je suis une née-moldue, je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça, vous vous trompez assurément de personne, commença à s'affoler la brune en cramponnant les accoudoirs de son siège.

-Vous l'êtes c'est ainsi. Selon le protocole nous étions censés vous rendre visite la veille de votre anniversaire à Poudlard, organiser cet évènement comme le veut la tradition, vous célébrez à travers le monde entier, répondit la femme en prenant un air dramatique.

-Mais les temps sont graves. Le Seigneur des ténèbres et son armée…

-Dont vous faites partie…

-Je suis agent double Miss Granger, pas auprès de de l'Ordre mais pour le Cercle ! Bien que maintenant, je sois bien obligé de … collaborer. Le Seigneur de Ténèbres et son armée cherche à vous avoir à leur merci, vous êtes sa nouvelle arme. Il ne sait pas encore qui est le Rubis mais il espère bientôt le savoir grâce aux prises qui a sur Poudlard. Il a déjà sous son aile deux pierres, finit sombrement l'aristocrate.

-Vous n'étiez pas censé les protéger ?

-Ils sont mal tourné sous l'influence d'un miséreux mage noir et de l'attrait grisant du pouvoir…

-Je peux savoir combien de « pierres » sont en vie actuellement ?

-Vous saurez tout en temps et en heure cela fait déjà beaucoup d'informations en une journée à assimiler, non ?

-Mais nous avons tout de même des petites informations de dernière minute à vous transmettre…

-Je croyais avoir eu mon quota pour la journée…

-Deux seulement.

-Je vous écoute… dit la Griffondor lassée

-Vous allez devoir, vous et vos parents dans un des châteaux à votre disposition.

-Ah j'ai des châteaux ? Enfin bref, je croyais que nous étions censés être discrets.

-Ce sont des châteaux incartables protégés par de puissants sortilèges que seule vous et votre…

-Et votre…

-Eh bien c'est assez délicat… Comment vous dire que, selon la tradition… selon la tradition vous…

-Allez droit au but !

-Que… Comment ? Enfin voilà vous êtes fiancée !

.

.

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites le moi dans les commentaires !**

**L-M**


	3. Le fiancé

**Bonjour ! Voici le deuxième chapitre.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 2 : Le fiancé **

«PARDON ! Je suis QUOI ?

-Vous êtes fiancée, mais ne vous méprenez pas, c'est un très gentil garçon, qui a reçu la meilleure éducation, qui a du savoir-vivre...

-Dites-moi qui est-ce avant que je fasse une crise de nerfs !

-Il s'agit de Drago Lucius Malefoy...

-Drago Malefoy est tout sauf un très gentil garçon qui ne semble pas avoir le moindre savoir vivre et la moindre éduction quand il s'adresse aux nés moldus et particulièrement à moi ! Et puis... AHHH comment je peux être fiancée à cette... à cet affreux personnage ! Comment je peux être fiancée tout court ! Je n'ai pas encore 16 ans ! On n'est plus au Moyen-Age !

-On parle tout de même de mon fils, miss Granger!

-On parle quand même de mon pire ennemi, là !

-C'est la tradition, vous êtes liée depuis votre naissance à lui, il sera votre protecteur...

-Protecteur ! Protecteur qui se fera un plaisir de me laisser mourir à la première occasion puisque je vous dis que je suis sa pire ennemie au même titre qu'Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley !

-Donc vous n'êtes pas la pire...

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer sur les mots Monsieur Malefoy ! D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas hésité à lier votre fils à une Sang de Bourbe pour votre gloire personnelle ! Vous allez décevoir ...

-Pour tout vous dire je ne savais pas que le Rubis serait une née moldue, mais ne vous inquiétez point, j'ai déjà fait mon deuil en pensant à ma gloire personnelle, continua le lord, moqueur.

-Lucius !

-Je ne parlais pas de vous espèce de... Je parlais de Malefoy... Junior !

-Vous vous inquiétez déjà pour lui ? Alors je n'ai plus à me préoccuper pour...

\- Taisez-vous !»

La jeune fille après avoir amorcer deux pas vers le lord, fit brusquement demi-tour pour monter dans sa chambre en faisant claquer les portes. Elle descendit quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac sur l'épaule en direction de la cheminée, marmonna une formule et disparut sous de grandes flammes vertes.

.

Les voies commencèrent à s'élever dans le salon, certaines s'indignant, d'autres s'effarant. Le brouhaha ne cessait d'augmenter et une personne se tourna brusquement vers le vieillard assis dans l'ombre d'une poutre, les yeux pétillant de malice et d'amusement tournant entre ses doigts une petite bague ornée d'une améthyste.

« Albus, saurais-tu où pourrait-elle être?

\- J'ai en effet ma petite idée, mais n'ayez crainte, miss Granger est en sécurité!»

.

Lucius Malefoy transplana directement dans le hall de son manoir et chassa d'un coup de canne l'elfe de maison qui s'était précipité sur lui pour le débarrasser de son manteau. Il voulait bien faire des concessions à propos de la valeur du sang mais un elfe de maison restait un elfe de maison! Il n'est quand même pas né Malefoy pour rien. En plus il se sentait d'humeur passable, voire carrément mauvaise depuis quelques jours.

Le premier coup dur avait été d'apprendre que sa future bru était une Sa... née-moldue, de surcroît Hermione Granger. Son fils, tout au long de sa scolarité, lui avait rabâché à quel point cette fille était insupportable, détestable et il en passe des meilleurs! Son ami Severus Rogue lui avait fait part de ses manies à toujours vouloir mettre le nez dans ce qui ne la concerne pas avec sa clique et de son ridicule comportement Griffondoresque; toujours vouloir sauver le monde alors qu'on n'en a pas la capacité! Il porta ses mains à ses tempes et soupira, il va falloir la dresser ! Le lord se dirigea vers la première pièce qu'il vit :

« Fils, je suis rentré »

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un simple grognement provenant du canapé qui lui faisait dos.

Flashback

« Tu sais que la sœur de Daphnée a le béguin pour toi ?

-Si tu savais comme je m'en moque. Et elle a quel âge ? 7 ans ?

\- Elle rentre en quatrième année, tu sais.

-Tiens donc ! De toute façon, je me suis dressé une liste de « proies » cette année avec en tête, la Serdaigle dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois avec ses magnifiques…

-Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de nous la décrire Drago, s'éleva une troisième voix calmement.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec monsieur Nott, Drago. Blaise, bonjour. Fils, viens dans mon bureau, nous devons discuter, fit le lord en débarquant dans la chambre de son fils sans ménagement.

Ledit fils se leva avec grâce, pas plus gêné de savoir que son père l'avait entendu. Il mit sa veste et suivit son père dans les couloirs sombres du manoir en laissant ses amis dans la chambre. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du père.

« Que me voulez-vous, père ?

-Tu pourras dorénavant déchirer la fameuse liste où trône en première place, selon tes dires une certaine Serdaigle, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je ne vois toujours pas où voulez-vous en venir, père.

-Tu as eu seize ans le 5 mai fils, il est temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités. »

Drago éleva son sourcil gauche.

«Ta fiancée.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, outre que ce soit une pratique inégale et que je n'ai pas encore dix-sept ans, répliqua le fils Malefoy avec suffisance.

-Pour ta gouverne, le jour où j'ai signé le pacte, cette pratique était tout à fait légale et tu sais que nous avons un privilège. Il y a eu de légers changements quant à ta rencontre avec ta fiancée au vu des événements. »

Le lord contourna son bureau pour s'asseoir dans l'imposant fauteuil et invita son fils à faire de même.

« Il n'y aura pas de rencontre officielle, pas de presse, pas de…

\- Ça va j'ai compris, allez-y droit au but.

-Le rubis est à l'heure actuelle, recherché par les Mangemorts de Voldemort mais ils avancent à l'aveugle son identité a su rester secrète. Il est du devoir du Cercle de la mettre en sécurité puisqu'apparemment la demoiselle à un goût prononcé pour l'aventure…

-Vous ont-ils enfin dit qui était-ce ?

-Il s'agit de ta charmante camarade, Miss Granger.

-Ma quoi ?! s'exclama le fils en se levant brusquement.

-Il me semble avoir été clair, Drago, répliqua son père.

-Il y a erreur. Vous savez ce qu'elle est ? C'est une ignoble…

-Tu l'as bien assez répété pendant cinq ans. Cependant, il se trouve que des pouvoirs lui ont été conférés, cela fait donc d'elle une sorcière hors du commun, je dirais même unique, bien supérieure aux sorciers que tu connais !

-Pfff… elle n'est pas supérieure à vous ou à…commença Drago en s'agitant.

-J'aimerais que tu gardes les humeurs qui te révoltent – et que je comprends parfaitement – au fond de toi comme je te l'ai appris, tu n'es pas un Weasley. Tu sais parfaitement ce qui la rend supérieure, la nature est parfois… étrange…

-…

-Elle finira ses vacances au manoir.

Fin du Flashback

« Tes amis sont partis ?

-Oui

-Ta mère ?

-Cabinet

-Miss Granger est ravie de savoir que tu es son fiancée. »

Drago brisa le fusain avec lequel il dessinait depuis maintenant deux heures pour passer sa colère. Le seul fait d'entendre _son_ nom ou quelque chose en rapport avec _elle_ le rendait hors de lui. Après l'entrevue avec son père, il avait enfin réalisé qu'il allait être enchaîné à ce rat de bibliothèque meilleure amie de Potter et Weasmoche. Plus il y pensait, plus il considérait tout ce que cela impliquait alors il s'empressa de prendre un autre fusain – il n'avait pas que ça à faire de réparer l'autre – tandis qu'un elfe le débarrassa des débris de l'autre.

.

.

Une pluie glaciale s'abattait sur le trottoir londonien en plein mois de juillet. Deux silhouettes entièrement vêtues de noir traçaient leur chemin avec détermination. La première silhouette s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte noire sculptée vernie. La porte ne portait pas le moindre numéro. La deuxième personne ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle sortit son poing droit avec une vitesse déconcertante qu'elle colla à la poignée circulaire en vermeil de la porte et l'actionna.

Ils entrèrent et la porte se referma prestement. Ils avancèrent dans un labyrinthe de pièces lugubres et sombres chaque salle ouvrant ses portes silencieusement.

« Tu es bien seule, aujourd'hui Dilys »s'éleva une voie féminine tandis que une des silhouettes s'avança, l'autre restant dans la pénombre de la pièce. La première silhouette, la femme, se dédoubla deux fois.

« Tu es … s'étouffa ladite Dilys en se levant brusquement de la banquette sur laquelle elle lisait un grand livre poussiéreux.

-Chut… Point de nom, tu sais bien que les _murs entendent_, susurra un des doubles.

-C'est toi qui…

\- Saryn est partie n'est-ce pas ? Avec sa _clique_, dit sarcastiquement l'un des doubles.

-Je… souffla la blonde en voyant l'autre silhouette s'approcher lentement.

-Oh non, ne cherche pas à formuler un vilain mensonge, je le saurai, d'ailleurs je sais connais déjà la réponse, coupa un autre double d'une voie sournoise, elle est partie à la rencontre de _la pierre_ !

\- Que veux-tu alors » répliqua d'une voix tremblante Dilys.

Son interlocutrice fit disparaître ses doubles et se tourna vers son acolyte qui se trouvait désormais à côté d'elle.

« Vas-y »

La silhouette passa d'une vitesse éclair auprès de la jeune femme apeurée pour reprendre sa place initiale. La seconde d'après, la blonde tombait à genoux avec une dague sous la poitrine.

« Nous ne sommes jamais venus, tu as décidé seule comme une grande de te suicider à cause de ta minable existence » dit la femme en saisissant son visage. « Bon voyage… »

**.**

**.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires pour que je puisse prendre en compte vos avis !**


End file.
